Operation: GALASCIE
by KND Operative Numbuh 227
Summary: Numbuh 1 has been in the GKND for months now and has quickly become one of the top operatives. But though his new alien friends are cool, he still misses his friends back on Earth, especially Rachel. But Nigel will need all his friends help whe the maximus adult authority of the galaxy plans to end the kid-adult war once and for all. 1x362 & other parings. CROSSOVERS!


**Hi folks! Sorry for being absent for so long but I had been busy. Anyway, here's the prologue for my fan fiction about the Galactic Kids Next Door. First I want to thanks Gamewizard2008 for suggesting me who the main villains could be. Also, I don't own **_**C: KND**_**, just this story and the OCs that appear. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Rule of the Purions! The Magnetic Siblings Take a Stand!**_

_Once long, long ago, before the Kids Next Door existed, there was an era when children and adults lived in harmony. There was no hate; there was no oppression, no need for adult tyranny. Children throughout the universe were free to play all day and eat all the sweets they wanted. But all that changed when a powerful race known as the Purions decided to take over the universe; conquering many planets and stripping kids of their freedom; which they viewed as a flaw in a perfect world. Many adults joined them in their cause, some out of fear and some out of power. The children and remaining adults could only cower in fear as the Purions and their allies grew more powerful. The Purions knew they'll soon be the masters of the universe as no one had the bravery to face them- no one except a pair of siblings from a small planet, a planet known as: Magnetia._

On a large, Earth-like planet in a distant galaxy, smoke could be seen rising out of the chimneys of millions of factories. Inside the factories, gray skinned alien children were forced to work restlessly. The aliens had antennae with U-shaped tips and wore torn and ragged gray robes.

The children were guarded by other, different looking aliens. These aliens had purple bodies with green eyes and they appeared to be made of energy. The energy aliens watched as the gray kids continued to work, their gazes eyes cold.

Outside the factories, more purple aliens patrolled the streets, keeping a sharp eye for any wayward children. Still, they didn't notice a single figure sneaking through the shadows. The figure zipped from one hiding place to another, dodging the guards until he reached an abandoned building. The figure was revealed to be a 10-year-old Magnetian boy with dark blue hair, yellow eyes, wearing a red-and-gray robe. The boy looked around to make sure he was alone, and then tapped one of the walls. A hidden passageway was revealed and he stepped into it.

The passage led underground, right into the sewer system of the city. The boy followed a tunnel for a while before it opened up into a large chamber. The chamber had some couches, a TV, a fridge, beds and other stuff making it homey.

"Big brother, you are back!" the boy was greeted by a 9-year-old Magnetian girl with light blue hair, yellow eyes, wearing a blue-and-gray robe. "I missed you, Raisor." She said hugging him.

Raisor smiled as he hugged her back. "Me too, Raisa," He let go. "I was worried I would be killed and they'll find you."

Raisa laughted. "Hehe, but they didn't, big brother. Our magnetism manipulation hides us from those energy blobs."

"We still have to be careful," Raisor said, getting serious. "The Purions aren't known for being merciful. There's no telling what they might do to us if we are caught." He walked over to his bed and lay down on it. "I promised Mom and Dad I'll watch you and I intend to keep that promise."

Raisa looked down sadly at the mention of her parents. Raisor noticed and instantly felt guilty. "Hey," Raisa looked at him. "It's ok. As long as we stay hidden, we'll be safe."

"But Raisor, I don't wanna stay hidden forever. I know it's safe but what about the other kids? We are free and they're not! We should do something to help them!"

Raisor scoffed from his bed. "Help them? How? Stopping the Purions?"

"Well…" she was hesitant to answer. "Yeah."

"WHAT?!" Raisor shoot out of bed in shock. "Are you nuts!? We cannot stop the Purions! They're TOO powerful!"

"Of course we can!" Raisa argued, walking over to stand face to face with Raisor. "We just need to get more help."

"Help? From where? There's no one else in this cruddy planet that will help us!" yelled Raisor, his antennae beginning to glow. The metal pipes over them started bending toward the Magnetian.

"There might be in other planets."

Raisor stared in shock, realizing what she meant. "Are you suggesting to get a ship, fly out of this planet, go to other planets with other races and ASK THEM FOR HELP?!" at his outburst the pipes bended even more, almost breaking.

"Yes." She said calmly.

Raisor's eye ticked as his antennae glowed even brighter. The bent pipes began shaking erratically, the beds' metal frames slid closer to him as did the computer. Just as it looked like he was about to blow, Raiser took a deep breath, calming down.

After his antennae stopped glowing, Raisor opened his eyes and looked at his sister. "Raisa," he said slowly. "You are gonna keep insisting on this, are you?"

Raisa gave him a look that spoke clearly. "Yeah, and I'm doing it with or without your help." She turned around and started toward the exit.

She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Raisa turned around to see Raiser smiling back at her. "Hey, if I let you go alone, then I'm not a good brother."

Raisa smiled widely and hugged Raisor, glad to have him as her brother.

**Purions' Battleship Hangar**

The hangar was surrounded by huge fences with dozens of Purion guards patrolling the perimeter. Just inside the fence, a sewer lid hidden by some bushes lifted, Raisor and Raisa climbing out. They decided to take the sewer system to evade the guards. "Blegh!" gagged Raisa. "That place stank!"

"Well, it's a sewer. Now come on, we gotta get a ship if we want to recruit more allies." Raisor and Raisa snuck pass more guards and into the hangar where hundreds of Purion ships sat. They were small, one person ships and big cargo ships for large loads. They also found a medium, two-person ship that they could use. "Perfect!"

The two siblings were about to board the ship when- "Halt!" They turned to see a small squad of guards pointing their weapons at them. "You are under arrest for trespassing."

Oh crud, run!" yelled Raisor as he & Raisa dodged fire and jumped into the ship, locking the door behind them. They sat on the pilots' seats and the Purions tried to bring the door down.

"Let's get outta here, Raisor!" yelled Raisa frantically. Her brother complied as he powered the ship up and hovered, carrying the Purions with it.

"Hold on, sis!" said Raisor as he took off and blasted out of the hangar, knocking the Purions of. They flew erratically as more Purions fired at them. The ship dodged and flew higher to leave the atmosphere.

Suddenly, more Purion ships appeared and began firing at their stolen ship. Fortunately, Raisor managed to dodge every shoot and they soon left Magnetia behind. But the Purion ships still chased them through space.

"What do we do?!" Raisa was starting to regret doing this.

Raisor growled. "This ship must have weapons- aha!" he exclaimed, pressing a button. A pair of cannons came out from the ship's side and aimed at their pursuers. "Say goodnight, energy blobs!" he pressed the fire button.

Both cannons shot a beam of energy directly at the Purions. Some of the ships dodged but most of them got blasted out of space. _"Retreat! Retreat!"_ ordered the commander. _"They won't be a problem anyway, they are just kids."_ The remaining ships returned to Magnetia, leaving the two kids alone.

"Phew," Raisa sighed. "That was close."

"Yeah, it was." Her brother turned to her. "Still wanna do this, even if there's no chance of it?"

Raisa nodded. "Yes, and as long as we have hope, we'll have a chance."

Raisor starred at his sister in amazement. She was filled with a confidence that was contagious. He started to feel confident that they'll succeed in their mission. Raisor sat taller with new-found courage. "Right, we will have chance! With the help of the kids of the planets next door, we can do anything!"

"Hmm, the Kids Next Door." She though. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah," agreed Raisor. "Maybe it'll catch on." And so the two siblings went deeper into space, going from planet to planet and joining forces with other races. The battle against adult tyranny had commenced and the two Magnetians were set to win it.

* * *

**Loading transmission…**

**Operation: GALASCIE**

**Galactic**

**Adults**

**Launch**

**Attack**

**Seeking**

**Creation**

**Invincible**

**Empire**

* * *

**There, prologue is done! And it sucks! Sigh, well hopefully the other chapter will be better. Raisor and Raisa belong to me as does Planet Magnetia. The magnetisms-manipulation is based of Magneto's powers in **_**X-Men**_**. Anyway, next time we begin the real story with our favorite baldy Numbuh 1. See ya then!**


End file.
